starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Trooper da morte
*DT-L21 *Unidade TI-23Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Guarda de ThrawnStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded |veículos= |sede=Campo de treinamento de trooper da morte, ScarifStar Wars: The Rebel Files – Deluxe Edition |localização=*Atollon *''Chimaera'' *Estrela da MorteRogue One: Uma História Star Wars *Eadu *''Executrix'' *Cargueiro 2716 *Lah'mu *Lothal *Scarif |formado= |fundado=Durante ou anterior a 13 ABY |fragmentado= |reorganizado= |dissolvido= |restaurado= |era= |afiliação=*Império Galáctico **Forças Armadas Imperiais ***Inteligência Imperial ****Pesquisa de Armas Avançadas *****Iniciativa Tarkin ***Marinha Imperial ****Sétima Frota }} Os Troopers da morte foram uma variante de elite dos stormtroopers do Império Galáctico. Eles serviram como protetores e guarda-costas de importantes Oficiais Imperiais e membros da Iniciativa Tarkin. Eles vestiam trajes de armadura pretos e capacetes especializados que bagunçavam a comunicação verbal. Troopers da morte eram treinados em combate desarmado, armas pesadas, e tiro furtivo. Especializando-se em missões de comando, esses troopers eram peritos em cobrir suas trilhas, deixando evidências insignificantes de suas missões. O primeiro uso conhecido dos troopers da morte foi em 13 ABY eles serviram ao Diretor Orson Krennic na sua missão para achar, e mais tarde, capturar Galen Erso e continuariam a proteger o Diretor até sua morte em Scarif no começo da Guerra Civil Galáctica. Outro esquadrão de troopers da morte fez parte das forças do Grande Almirante Thrawn durante sua campanha contra a precoce Aliança Rebelde e participou na Batalha de Atollon. O esquadrão DT-F16 de troopers da morte também foi empregado no cargueiro 2716 para proteger um grande cristal kyber em rota do setor Tonnis para ser eventualmente transportado e usado no sistema de arma principal da Estrela da Morte. Durante a missão para Lothal da tripulação Ghost, um trooper da morte tentou capturar a equipe que liderava a perseguição. Os Troopers da morte eram conhecidos por empunhar os blasters leves de repetição SE-14r, E-11Ds, rifles blaster pesados DLT-19D, e granadas de fragmentação C-25. Troopers da morte foram nomeados depois do lendário projeto da Pesquisa de Armas Avançadas para reviver tecido necrótico, o que resultou na criação de troopers mortos-vivos incontroláveis. História Era do Império Em 13 ABY, um esquadrão de troopers da morte acompanhavam o Diretor Krennic a Lah'mu. Lá, eles levaram Galen Erso para completar seu trabalho na Estrela da Morte. Um dos soldados matou sua esposa, Lyra, tentando o esquadrão encontrar sua filha Jyn Erso, sem sucesso. Rebelião Inicial Durante os primeiros dias da Aliança Rebelde, outro esquadrão de troopers serviram sob o comando do Comandante da Sétima Frota, Grande Almirante Thrawn. Eles auxiliaram Thrawn em capturar o antigo agente da ESI Alexsandr Kallus, seguindo a descoberta desse último como um espião e o mantendo durante a Batalha de Atollon. Na última parte da batalha, o esquadrão acompanhou Thrawn a Base Chopper para capturar oficiais Rebeldes superiores, como o General Jan Dodonna e o Capitão Hera Syndulla. No entanto, os Rebeldes conseguiram escapar quando uma Força mística sendo chamado de Bendu atacou tanto o Império Galáctico quanto as forças Rebeldes. Nas ordens de Thrawn, os troopers da morte concentraram seu fogo em Bendu, ferindo-o e fazendo ele cair no chão. Em 1 ABY,Os eventos de "In the Name of the Rebellion" tomam lugar depois do Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore, que é o primeiro episódio conhecido a ter lugar um ano antes da Batalha de Yavin. Como tal, podemos deduzir que esse evento ocorre um ano antes da Batalha de Yavin. Para mais informações, veja [[Forum:SH:Timeline of Star Wars Rebels Events|Wookieepedia's Timeline of Star Wars Rebels Events]]. um esquadrão sob o Comandante DT-F16 acompanhou um cristal Kyber e diversos técnicos a bordo do Cargueiro 2716. Depois de partir da estacão Faos, DT-F16 e seu esquadrão foram atacados pelo líder dos partidários Saw Gerrera, Espectros Ezra Bridger e Sabine Wren. DT-F16, seu esquadrão e outros soldados foram deixados para trás pelos espectros e foram destruídos, juntamente com o Destróier Estelar do Capitão Slavin quando o cistal kyber que eles estavam escoltando explodiu. Um trooper da morte, DT-L21, estava estacionado em Jhothal. Lá ele comandou stormtroopers quando eles descobriram que os Espectros haviam retornado. Ele, seus droides sondas e soldados vasculharam o esgoto atrás dos Espectros, sem sucesso. Os troopers da morte que acompanhavam o Grande Almirante Thrawn e o Governador Pryce para o Aeródromo Imperial para assistir ao vôo de teste do novo Defensor TIE/D Elite. Quando Bridger relevou-se, os troopers da morte foram ordenados a proteger o Defensor TIE/D. Contudo, eles perderam quando Wren roubou o caça. Um ano depois, troopers da morte continuariam a escoltar Krennic durante o estágio de teste inicial da Estrela da Morte em Jedha e durante sua viagem para Eadu. Krennic depois empregaria seu esquadrão troopers da morte na Batalha de Scarif quando ele lutou contra as forças de solo Rebelde que haviam conseguido se infiltrar no planeta. Eles se dirigiram para aniquilar o time de ataque Rebelde remanescente. Contudo, o esquadrão inteiro foi morto por Baze Malbus e Cassian Andor pouco antes de Krennic morrer. Treinamento Troopers da morte foram stormtroopers de elite no Militar do Império Galáctico. Os candidatos de Stormtrooper que se destacaram em seu treinamento foram reatribuídos ao campo avançado de troopers da morte em Scarif. Eles deveriam exceder os padrões tradicionais de stormtroopers, incluindo altura e peso, e tiveram que atender a certos padrões ideológicos. Os candidatos também foram submetidos a uma bateria de testes físicos e melhorias cirúrgicas classificadas, tornando-os "acima de humanos". Além disso, os troopers da morte tiveram que completar treinamento mais rigoroso do que os stormtroopers padrões, incluindo treinamento em ambientes exóticos. Eles foram atribuídos principalmente a pequenos grupos, com cada soldado especializado em um conjunto de habilidades específicas. Equipamento Os troopers da morte estavam equipados com armaduras que eram muito mais avançadas que as armaduras padrão dos stormtroopers. O capacete teve uma série de sistemas avançados de sensor e de alvos para dar-lhes consciência situacional de áreas de combate, inimigos e aliados. Estas várias atualizações para os sistemas de capacete incluíam um monitor de macromoção Neuro-Saav, sensores de alvo multi-frequência e sensores de intensificação de imagem de emissores de pulsos ativos. Sua armadura também foi coberta por um polímero de pulverização chamado reflec, que deformava os sinais eletromagnéticos comumente encontrados em matrizes de sensores. Isso tornou os troopers da morte bem adaptados para operações furtivas. Eles eram equipados com uma variedade de armas, dependendo das suas especialidades, incluindo os blasters leves de repetição SE-14r, E-11Ds, rifles blaster pesados DLT-19D, e granadas de fragmentação C-25. Nos bastidores A primeira filmagem do trooper da morte foi mostrada no trailer Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars em 7 de abril, 2016. De acordo com a Us Magazine Collector's Edition - Star Wars Rogue One artigo Going Rogue, os tropers da morte são comparáveis à o United States Navy SEALs. Aparições *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Rivals'' *''Rebel Rising'' * * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fontes * * *[http://edelweiss.abovethetreeline.com/ProductDetailPage.aspx?group=related&sku=1942556411 Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: The Official Visual Story Guide in the Edelweiss catalogue] * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' * *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files – Deluxe Edition'' * * * Notas e referências ]] Categoria:Variantes de Stormtroopers Categoria:Troopers da Morte